What I Like About You
by tropicastorm
Summary: A simple story about Logan expressing his feelings for Ororo. 1 chapter story.


**Hey this is my very first RoLo story! Please be nice. I've read some good stories on this site and wanted to add a story that just popped in my head today!**

**The song ****_What I Like About You_**** is by Jon B off his Stronger Everyday CD.**

**I don't own the song or the characters. I'm just a fan. Enjoy!**

* * *

Logan was anxious to see her. He couldn't wait for the blackbird to reach its destination.

He closed his eyes and thought about her. He wanted to….needed to tell her how he was feeling. Feeling about her. Feeling about them.

When the blackbird landed, he exited and went straight to his room. He needed a long, hot shower and to gather his thoughts.

He got out of the shower. put on his blue jeans, white t-shirt and boots grabbed his duffel bag and headed to the rec room. He had to get ready.

He asked her to meet him there at 11pm. The kids were asleep and the other X-Men were worn out from their mission. But not him. Logan needed to do this…tonight.

Ro entered the rec room and saw Logan looking out of the window. Staring into the darkness.

She came up behind him but before she could say anything he said "hey darlin".

She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his neck. He leaned back into her embrace. Deeply inhaling her scent.

She always smelled so good.

I missed you Logan. I'm glad you're home "she whispered in his ear.

"Me too darlin". He turned to face her. his grey eyes meeting her blue ones. He kissed her lips softly and hugged her tightly.

"Ro, there's something I need to tell you".

She pulled back slightly and looked in his eyes. A concerned look on her face. "What is it Logan, is everything all right?"

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and looked down at her. "Dance with me darlin".

A puzzled look came across her face. "Logan, you don't dance".

"I do today" he said.

He strolled over to the CD player and pressed play. As the music softly came through the speakers he held her close and they swayed to the music.

"Ro, you know I ain't no good at expressing my feelings" a slight grin came across his face. "Except for anger or rage. I got no problem expressing those feelings."

Ro laughed softly.

His expression turning serious, "Ro there's someone I wanna tell you. And I'm gonna use your favorite singer to help me do it."

Just then Jon B's _What I like About You _came through the speakers:

* * *

You have this way about you that's so adorable  
aint nothing fake about you, girl you're so approachable  
you probably never done a bad thing in your life  
the type of girl that make a player wanna do right  
and I wanna let u know it aint just cuz your beautiful but I don't mind the physical but we go so much deeper…yo  
and I aint never thought I would say no shit like that  
but as a matter of fact

You're the reason why I always come home early girl

Cuz I know you'll be there waiting for me

And I got no reason for me to second guess you girl

I know you're crazy about me...

* * *

As they slowly swayed to the beat, he gently rubbed her back and whispered in her ear.

"you're the strongest, most beautiful woman I've ever known. I know I can be a handful sometimes. But you bring balance to my life, Ro. You make me want to be a better man. No, I **AM** a better man because of you."

* * *

that's what I like about you

_ I love it when you dance with me_

what I adore about you

_ I love it when you laugh with me_

that's what I like about you

_ how we be liking the same songs_

that's what I like about…what I adore about

that's what I like about you

_ I love it when you cheer me up_

what I adore about you

_ yet somehow never put me down_

that's what I like about you

_ u know how to make a player proud_

yeah that's what I like that's what I like about you...

* * *

Ororo knew it was hard for Logan to express his feelings for her. But she needed to know if he felt the same way she did. As he held her close and told her how he felt about her. About them together. It made her happy and she was amazed at how well he was doing! She wanted to cry tears of joy.

* * *

It's so incredible it's understandable

That's why I'm always tryin to floss you; you're so bankable girl do you even know the damage that you cause

I'd do just about anything even damn near break the law

And if the world was ending, I'd know

Just where I'd wanna go

Just one day left what to do? Spend my last minutes with you

And I aint never thought I would say no shit like that

To you boo but as a matter of fact

You're the reason why I always come home early girl

Cuz I know you'll be there waiting for me

And I got no reason for me to second guess you girl

I know you're crazy about me...

that's what I like about you

_ I love it when you dance with me_

what I adore about you

_ I love it when you laugh with me_

that's what I like about you

_ how we be liking the same songs_

that's what I like about…what I adore about

that's what I like about you

_ I love it when you cheer me up_

what I adore about you

_ yet somehow never put me down_

that's what I like about you

_ u know how to make a player proud_

yeah that's what I like that's what I like about you...

* * *

He pulled back so he could look into her eyes. What he saw make his heart jump. She felt the same way he did! In her blue eyes, he saw the love and affection he felt for her reflected for him.

"Ro, I wanna shout it from the rooftop. That I'm yours and you're mine. I want everyone to know that you're my girl..."

Before he could finish the sentence, she finished it for him. "And that you're my man".

He nodded and dipped her. Pulling her back up, he kissed her cheek and let the song finish expressing his feelings.

* * *

First I wanna tell you how much I like that thing you do when I do it to you

We be makin our ride bump up and down bounce bounce we gon take it to the house

We can go another route

You know I like to wear it out

Girl I like it when you shout my name

From my up and down game

Tell me baby whose playing that's my word you got the thang

Good nuff to eat your lovin like a home cooked plate yeah you're the reason why I always come home early girl

Cuz I know you'd be there waiting for me

And I got no reason for me to second guess you girl

I know you're crazy about me...

that's what I like about you

_I love it when you dance with me_

what I adore about you

_ I love it when you laugh with me_

that's what I like about you

_ how we be liking the same songs_

that's what I like about…what I adore about

that's what I like about you

_ I love it when you cheer me up_

what I adore about you

_ yet somehow never put me down_

that's what I like about you

_ u know how to make a player proud_

yeah that's what I like that's what I like about you...

* * *

As the music faded, Logan was confidant Ro knew exactly how he felt about her. And he was sure...no, he knew she felt the same!

He slowly guided her from the makeshift dance floor and over to the couch turning off the CD player as he went.

They sat in silence for a few moments then Ro said "I knew how you felt Logan. Sometimes a girl just needs to hear it." She grabbed his hand and with the other she cupped his cheek to turn his face to hers. "By the way, I feel the same way about you."

They smiled at each other and kissed. Logan wiped away the tears of joy running down her face.

They laid back on the couch holding each other and slowly drifted off to sleep, content to be together.


End file.
